typemoonfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saber des Noirs
|apparait2 = Fate/Grand Order |région = Antique et Médiévale Allemagne / Pays-Bas / Danemark / Autriche |arme = Épée / Claymore |sexe = Homme |taille = 190 cm |poids = 80 kg |cheveux = Gris |yeux = Verts |couleur = Marron Noir |aime = Exaucer des voeux |hait = Lire l'atmosphère |talents = Exaucement Automatique de voeux |ennemi1 = Fafnir / Brunhild |nom2_1 = Fate/Grand Order Ascension 2 |largeur2_1 = 280 px |image2_2 = SaberSiegGOStage1.png |image2_3 = SaberSiegGOStage2.png |image2_4 = SaberSiegGOStage3.png |nom2_2 = Ascension 1 |nom2_3 = Ascension 2 |nom2_4 = Ascension 3 |type = Servant | héros= | jhéros= ジークフリート | master= Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia | alignement= Chaotique Bon | nph= A | force= B+ | constitution= A | agilité= B | mana= C | chance= E | cskill1= Résistance à la Magie | cskill1value=- | cskill2= Chevauchée | cskill2value= B | cskill3= | cskill3value= | skill1= Règle d'Or | skill1value= C- | np1= Balmung | np1target= Anti-Armée | np1rank= A+ | np2= Armor of Fafnir | np2target= Anti-Unité | np2rank= B+ | np3= | np3target= | np3rank= | héros2= | jhéros2= ジークフリート | master2= Protagoniste de F/GO | alignement2= Chaotique Bon | force2= B+ | constitution2= A | agilité2= B | mana2= C | chance2= E | nph2= A | cskill1-2= Résistance à la Magie | cskill1value2= - | cskill2-2= Chevauchée | cskill2value2= B | skill1-2= Règle d'Or | skill1value2= C- | skill2-2= Désengagement | skill2value2= A | skill3-2= Tueur de Dragon | skill3value2= A | np1-2= Balmung | np1target2= Anti-Armée | np1rank2= A+ | np2-2= Armor of Fafnir | np2target2= Anti-Unité | np2rank2= B+ |aka2 = Chevalier au sang de Dragon|lignée = Odin (Légende)|affiliation = Odin (Ancêtre) Sigmund (Père) Kriemhild (Femme) Brunhild (Amante)|sang = Inconnu|Voix française = Maxime Van Santfoort}} est le Servant de Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia dans ''Fate/Apocrypha'' durant la Guerre du Graal Supérieur qui se déroule à Trifas en Roumanie. Il est potentiellement invocable par le Protagoniste de Fate/Grand Order dans le jeu en ligne ''Fate/Grand Order''.'' '''Profil' Véritable Identité La véritable identité de Saber est , le le célèbre "Chasseur de Dragons" qui a vaincu le dragon Fafnir avec son épée légendaire Balmung.Fate/Grand Order - Siegfried Il s'agit d'un héros légendaire originaire de la Germany antique et médiévale. On retrouve ses aventures dans le poème épique allemand du Moyen-Âge, la " , Le début de l'épopée se concentre sur ses exploits. Ses aventures son aussi racontées dans une Tragédie, diffusée en Europe, elle parle de chasse aux dragons et de Das Rheingold ("L'Or du Rhin" en français). Sa légende possède de nombreuses versions, Toutefois, Siegfried n'est pas le personnage principal de la Chanson des Nibelungen, c'est sa femme Kriemhild. En effet, c'est la mort de ce dernier qui va faire évoluer le récit puisque la suite de l'épopée racontera la terrible vengeance de Kriemhild pris de désespoir et de haine suite à l'assassinat de son bien-aimé. La Chanson des Nibelungen retraçant la légende de Siegfried fut mise à l'écrit entre le V et le VI siècle de notre ère et est issue de vieilles traditions orales nordiques mis eux aussi à l'écrit, notamment l'Edda de Snorri ainsi que la , qui raconte l'histoire du héros Sigurd, dont la chanson s'inspire en grande partie. L'Opéra de , " est un chef d'oeuvre qui mélange les deux légendes.Fate/Apocrypha Material - Saber des Noirs Le poème connut un grand succès et fut diffusée dans de nombreux pays. Bien que Siegfried et Sigurd possèdent les même origines, ils incarnent des esprits héroïques différent dans l'univers Fate et le Nasuverse .Fate/Grand Order Profil de Brynhildr, translated par Master of Chaos à Beast's Lair. Apparence Saber est un homme de grande taille, au physique athlétique, il a un regard perçant et une chevelure grise-argentée. Il revêt une armure argentée avec des parties dorée incrustée de pierre précieuses. Il porte une marque lumineuse verdâtre symbolisant un dragon qui s'étend de son abdomen à son visage. Il est armé de l'épée légendaire Balmung qu'il reçu des Nibelungen. Son teint sombre résulte de son immersion dans le sang du dragon Fafnir. Cette immersion lui octroi une véritable armure d'écailles de dragon, ce qui le rend invulnérable a toute armes ainsi qu'à la magie... À l'exception d'un point précis situé sur son dos. Légende Siegfried était un prince noble des pays-Bas. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il fut initié aux pratiques guerrières. Les combats, les champs de batailles et les aventures était son quotidien. A la suite de nombreuses quêtes, il acquiert l'épée légendaire Balmung ainsi qu'un manteau magique pouvant le rendre invisible / le faire changer d'apparence, mais sa plus grande prouesse fut d'avoir combattu et tué le dragon malfaisant Fafnir, gardien du fabuleux trésor des Nibelungen. Suite à cela, il se baigna dans son son sang et en bu quelques gorgés. Il devint alors invulnérable et ne fut plus jamais blessé sur un champ de bataille. Néanmoins, durant ce bain, une feuille de tilleul ou de figuier selon la version vint se fixer sur son dos, en faisant ainsi son unique point faible. Un jour, il entendit parler d'une princesse à la beauté sans égale, elle s'appelait Kriemhild et elle était une princesse Burgonde. Siegfried décida de partir à sa rencontre afin de lui demander sa main. C'est ainsi que débuta la tragédie. Pour gagner sa main, Il rejoignit les rangs des Burgondes et devait chasser tout les ennemies du roi Gunther. Il triompha et remporta beaucoup de victoires, c'est ainsi qu'il put épousé Kriemhild, sa sœur. Toutefois, une ombre planait autour de lui au moment où il épousa sa bien-aimé. Le roi fit appel à lui car il voulait épousé la vierge guerrière et reine d'Icelande, Brunhild. Le prétendant devait participer à 3 épreuves de force imposer par cette dernière. La première épreuve était un lancer de javelot, la deuxième un lancer de poids avec une grosse pierre et la dernière épreuve était un saut en longueur. Gunther n'étant évidemment pas de taille face à la puissante reine Brunhild c'est Siegfried participa aux épreuves en se faisant passer pour Gunther grâce a une cape d'invisibilité qu'il possédait dans son trésor. Il remporta les trois épreuves et malgré le fait que ce n'était pas conforme aux pratiques, il s'y résigna car il n'était qu'un outil qui exauce les souhait des autres. dans Fate/Apocrypha. SaberSiegGOStage1.png|Saber en Stage 1 dans Fate/Grand Order illustré par Konoe Ototsugu. SaberSiegGOStage2.png|Saber en Stage 2 dans Fate/Grand Order illustré par Konoe Ototsugu. SaberSiegGOStage3.png|Saber en Stage 3 dans Fate/Grand Order illustré par Konoe Ototsugu. SaberSiegGOStage4.png|Saber en Stage 4 dans Fate/Grand Order illustré par Konoe Ototsugu. ApocryphaAnimeFactionNoire.jpg|La Faction Noire dans l'anime Fate/Apocrypha par A-1 Pictures BlackSaber_Wallpaper.jpg|Fond d'écran de Saber des Noirs par dans Fate/Apocrypha. Balmung.png|Balmung l'épée Démoniaque/Sainte? }} Mort Suite a cette ruse, Gunther épousa Brunhild mais petit à petit, des rumeurs sur la supercherie se propageât. Siegfried porta atteinte à l'honneur et à la fierté de Brunhild. Cette situation résultant de sa volonté d'exaucer le souhait de son beau-frère, puisque c'est lui qui remporta les épreuves, la main de Brunhild lui revenait. Une tension entre Kriemhild et Brunhild se faisait sentir, le conflit était inévitable. Siegfried était face à un dilemme, pour empêcher le conflit d'empirer il n’eut d'autre choix que de mourir, et, une fois de plus, il se plia à la volonté des autres. Il répondit toujours aux attentes des autres, accordant n'importe quel souhait, mais à la toute fin, ce qu'on attendait de lui fut sa propre mort. Il pensait que sa mort résoudrait la situation puisqu'il en était la cause, il se confiât donc à Hagen, son compagnon d'arme avec qui un jour il fit vœux de fraternité. "Ah, la situation échappe à mon contrôle. Hagen, je suis invulnérable et tu n'a jamais réussit a me blesser, malgré ce fait, je te demande de m'ôter la vie..." - Siegfried parlant à Hagen - Siegfried's death II.png|La fin tragique du Héro I Siegfried's death.jpeg|La fin tragique du Héro II C'est ainsi que Siegfried révéla a son ami son point faible. Hagen obéit aux dernière volonté de l'homme qui fut jadis son ami. Sachant la lâcheté de cet acte, il mis en place un plan qui mettra en scène la mort de Siegfried. Lors d'une partie de chasse, alors que Siegfried se se baissa pour boire, il le transperça de sa lance. étant parfaitement au courant de cela, Siegfried ne résista pas. Il fut lâchement assassiné par un serviteur Burgonde, c'est ainsi que la vie tragique de notre héros prit fin. Pour lui, seul sa mort pouvait résoudre le conflit entre Kriemhild et Brunhild. Ce fut une erreur fatale. Siegfried avait triompher sur tout les champs de batailles, il était l'incarnation héroïque de l'altruisme, pourtant il périt frapper par une lance a cause de cela. Cette mort qu'on réclama, au lieu d'apaiser, a engendré encore plus de conflit et de haine (malédiction de l'or du Rhin). La suite de la chanson raconta la vengeance de Kriemhild. Son amour pour Siegfried était tellement fort qu'elle était prête à vendre son âme au diable pour venger son mari. Sa haine était diriger vers l'assassin de son bien-aimé, Hagen, mais aussi vers son frère Gunther. La suite de la chanson raconte comment elle parvient à se venger, utilisant Balmung pour tuer Hagen. Personnalité Son appartenance à la noblesse, les nombreux exploits et fait d'armes qu'il accomplit mais également sa fin tragique en fait un héro au cœur noble, noblesse dont peu d'autre héro peuvent se vanter de posséder. Toutefois, c'est précisément parce qu'il a le cœur noble qu'il est inconsciemment entravé par des chaines. "J'ai vécu et je suis mort en tant que Héro. En ce sens, je n'ai aucun regrets. Je peux affirmer qu'il n'y a pas eu une seule chose désagréable dans ma vie. Toutefois, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Si je n'étais pas prince, si j'étais juste un homme ordinaire...aurais-je vraiment été capable de suivre mes convictions? Peu m'importe si je ne suis pas reconnu ou glorifier. Je veux être moi-même et être fier de ce que j'ai accompli, c'est ce que je recherche, ce que je souhaite. Je veux rester fidèle a mes convictions. Si je peux faire cela, je pourrais vivre la tête haute. Je ne me bat ni pour le bien de quelqu'un, ni pour mon propre bien. Je me bat pour la générosité, la justice, la loyauté et l'amour. Je tiendrait fermement cette épée et combattrait avec ferveur. Ceci est mon rêve, mon souhait. Je veux être un héro de la justice.Fate/Apocrypha Volume 2 Chapitre 3 Partie 9 (p. 370-373)" - Dernières pensées de Siegfried avant de mourir - Étant devenu un esprit héroïque, Siegfried regarda en arrière, dans sa vie passé en tant que "héro souhaité par les autres" et avait un rêve modeste. Siegfried est connu pour le récits de ses exploits ainsi que pour son aptitude à commander ses troupes en tant que capitaine, mais il fut également connu en tant que héro qui répondait à l’appelle de n'importe quel demande ou requête. Cependant, cet altruisme à créer un vide dans son cœur. Plus il aidait les autres, plus il s'éloignait de ses propres désirs. Même si il ressentait une profonde affection pour l'humanité, il ne réussit jamais à combler se vide qui le tourmentai, peut importe ce qu'il faisait. Au moment de sa mort, il prit finalement conscience que s'il avait une seconde chance, il se battrai ni pour lui même, ni pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais pour ses propres convictions. Il voulait réellement devenir un Héro de la justice. Cela était son souhait. Durant sa vie, Il prit toujours les mauvaises décisions au moments les plus importants. Esclave de son désir d'aider, il essaya d'ignorer les requêtes et les demandes car il n'en voyait jamais la fin. Il ne cherchai pas à se sauver, il essayai d'ignoré les pleurs silencieux qui le tourmentai. Ce comportement cruel n'était certainement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Malgré le fait qu'il a accompli de nombreux exploits et même parvenue à terrasser un dragon, tout cela à donné naissance à plus de souci, tel fut sa punition pour avoir obtenue le fameux trésor maudit des Nibelungen. C'est pour cette raison qu'il à une vision négative de lui même, et murmure souvent "Je suis désolé". Pourtant sa personnalité reflète une gentillesse, ainsi qu'une noblesse d'esprit et de cœur. Il est un esprit héroïque modeste et respectueux des autres, c'est pour cela qu'il ne réagit pas lorsqu'Achilles le nargue en lui répondant qu'un sourire sur le champ de bataille peut être ressentit comme une provocation. Il va droit au but, malgré son aspect tacite, il est très stratège et réfléchit, il ne fonce jamais tête baisser et ne se laisse pas emporter par ses émotions, pourtant il peut parfois être obstiné même sous la contrainte d'un sort de commande si l'action ordonnée va à l'encontre de ses principes ou si cette action n'est pas appropriée par rapport à la situation dans laquelle il se trouve. C'est pour cette raison que la relation qu'il entretien avec son maître occasionne un malentendu. 'Relations' ' Astolfo to Siegfried.jpeg|Astolfo réprimande Siegfried Achilles:Siegfried Dialogue.jpeg|Achilles provoque Siegfried Siegfried vs Karna 3.jpeg|Siegfried vs Karna (Manga) Jeanne complimenting Siegfried.jpeg|Ruler complimente Siegfried Siegfried vs Achilles 1.jpeg|Les deux immortels: Siegfried et Achilles ' Achilles Pensée de Siegfried après avoir constater l'invulnérabilité d'Achilles : "Comme je le pensais, mon épée ne peut te blesser...ceci est due, soit à une capacité d’invincibilité ou d'immortalité, il semblerait que nous sommes pareils."voir manga Fate/Apocrypha Chapitre 12 - Immortal Hero "Cependant...une invulnérabilité parfaite ne peut exister, tout comme mon point faible est situer sur mon dos...Il est probable que rider possède une capacité unique qui l’empêche d'être blesser à moins de réunir certaines conditions" Achilles à Siegfried: "Il semblerait que nous sommes dans une impasse...tu n'est vraiment pas très sociable, tu sais, ceux qui ne sourient pas sur le champ de bataille oublieront comment sourire aux Champs ÉlyséeLe paradis des bienheureux et des héros de la Grêce Antique situé dans le monde souterrain juste à coté du Tartare." Jeanne d'Arc Jeanne à Siegfried après son combat avec Karna: "Ce fut un combat magnifique...Je n'en attendait pas moins du plus grand héros d'Allemagne" Astolfo Astolfo à Siegfried pour tenter de sauver l'homonculus: "Nous sommes ici pour que notre souhait soit exaucer...mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous devons être en accord avec tout ce qui se passe! A-tu oublier ce que signifie "être un héros"?Moi non! Je suis l'esprit héroïque Rider...mais je suis aussi un paladin de Charlemagne, Astolfo! Je ne l'abandonnerais pas! Jamais!"Dialogue issue du volume 1 de la Nouvelle Fate/Apocrypha ;Vlad III :"Je suis désolé si j'ai put te causer du tort dans un autre monde."Fate/Grand Order material I - Siegfried, p.052-061, traduit par Mazyrian & GundamFSN à Beast's Lair. ;Brynhildr :"Je t'en prie calme toi et respire. Je ne suis pas Sigurd. Non, je suis désolé." ;Altera :"Il me semble que Kriemhild et toi étiez proche. C'était ta...femme?" (Incline la tête) ;Karna :Siegfried développe une admiration mutuelle avec Karna. Lors de leur combat, ils réalisent qu'ils partagent beaucoup de similitudes. Siegfried était terrifié par les attaques constantes de Karna mais en même temps, il était remplit de joie car pour la première fois depuis son affrontement cotre Fafnir, il ressent cette sensation de lutter contre une mort imminente. Après avoir affronté Karna, il a brisé son silence et désire le combattre à nouveau sans retenu.Fate/Apocrypha - Tome 1: Chapitre 03, Partie 3 & Partie 4, p.213-230 Rôle Fate/Apocrypha Siegfried's Summoning.png|Gordes invoque Siegfried Black Faction Summoning.png|Invocation multiple - Faction Noir Siegfried est invoqué par Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia avec une feuille ensanglantée d'un Figuier sacré comme catalyseur dans le rituel d'invocation multiple de Servant de la Faction Noire. Bien qu'il était convenu que tous partageraient les noms de leurs Servant, Gordes s'y oppose, prétendant que révélé la véritable identité de son Servant à quelqu'un, sauf à Darnic et Lancer serait préjudiciable à leur combat. En rentrant dans ses quartiers. Gordes lui ordonne de ne jamais parler à moins de dévoiler son Noble Phantasme, afin d'empêcher au minimum que les pistes possibles sur son identité soient dévoilées. Bien qu'il craint que le fait d'agir ainsi face à un grand héros ne soit dépassé, Saber accepte avec un signe de la tête, affirmant qu'il se conformera à cette demande. Il aurait peut-être pu changer son destin s'il avait refusé, mais il a choisi de respecter la volonté de son maître, entraînant un malentendu fatal entre eux.Fate/Apocrypha - Tome 1: Chapitre 01, Partie 04 & Partie 05, p.083-090 Après avoir vu Mordred combattre à partir de la projection de Caster. Lancer lui demande s'il pense qu'il peut la vaincre, Siegfried acquiesce silencieusement afin de ne pas briser son vœu de silence. Plus tard, il protège Ruler de l'attaque de Karna. Ils entament un combat explosif durant laquelle ils développeront une admiration et une rivalité mutuelle. Le combat se termine dans une impasse mais tout deux espèrent pouvoir s'affronter à nouveau avant de disparaître.Fate/Apocrypha - Tome 1: Chapitre 03, Partie 3 & Partie 4, p.213-230 Saber est ensuite déployé aux côtés de Frankenstein afin de capturer Spartacus. Il rencontrent, Achilles et Atalanta, venu le récupérer. Pendant qu'Archer se replie Rider leur lance un défi, les provoquant pour qu'ils l'attaque. Bien qu'ils se ruent sur ce dernier à deux, leurs attaques sont inefficaces. Prêtant peu d'attention à Berserker, Rider affronte Saber. Leur combat fut équilibré car aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient prendre de dégâts. Gordes impatient, l'ordonne d'utiliser son Noble Phantasme, mais Siegfried l'ignore, essayant de résoudre le mystère derrière l'invulnérabilité de Rider. Durant le combat, Rider provoque Saber disant qu'il devrait rire avant de mourir juste avant qu'il ne soit touché par une attaque surprise d'Archer, le propulsant contre de nombreux arbres. Gordes frustré du comportement de Saber, utilise un Sort de Commandement pour le forcer à utiliser son Noble Phantasme. Siegfried est choqué de cette décision car il essayait de gagné du temps pour trouver l'identité de rider ainsi que les condition de son invulnérabilité . Il essaya de résister au sort de commandement en vain, mais au moment même où il allait activé son Noble Phantasme, Darnic, leader de la faction noir ordonna à Gordes d'annuler le dernier ordre, gaspillant ainsi deux sort de commandement. Saber, vulnérable, bat en retraite grâce à Chiron qui le couvrait en visant Achilles et Berserker qui occupait Atalanta.Fate/Apocrypha - Tome 1: Chapitre 04, Partie 03, Partie 04, Partie 05 & Partie 06, p.311-323, 327-330 & 347-362 Siegfried block Rider and Homonculus.jpeg|Siegfried bloque Astolfo et l'Homonculus Siegfried giving his heart.jpeg|Le Héro donne son coeur Siegfried disapear 2.jpeg|Siegfried rejoint le throne des Héros Pendant que Darnic questionnait l’incompétence de Gordes, il ordonne à Saber de se matérialiser. Craignant que son identité fut découvert par l’ennemi. Saber répondit que les probabilités était faible car il n'avait pas révélé le nom complet de son noble phantasme. Au même moment, Caster informe Darnic que Rider aide un Homonculus à s'échapper. Darnic ordonne à Gordes de les poursuivre et de ramener l'Homonculus. Ils les rattrapent et leurs bloquent le passage, Gordes se charge de l'homonculus tandis que Siegfried immobilise rider. Dans une tentative de survie l'homonculus attaque Gordes, ce qui le met hors de lui, il frappe alors ce dernier à mort, Rider impuissante fait appel à l'aide de Siegfried et commence à questionner sa fierté en tant que héros. Siegfried réagissant aux paroles de Rider, essaie alors de raisonné son maître pour qu'il sauve l'Homonculus dans un état critique. Déçu par sa réponse, il l'assomme en le frappant à l'abdomen. Il se rend ensuite auprès de Rider et de l'Homonculus, il enlève son armure et pose son épée . Rider le réprimande en se lamentant sur le sort du pauvre homonculus. Siegfried se senti mal, car une fois de plus, il prit la mauvaise décision au moment le plus important, réalisant qu'il s'apprêtait à répété les mêmes erreurs qu'il commis durant sa vie. Il s'arracha le cœur, et le donna à l'homonculus, cette acte réussit à le ressusciter. Siegfried, assistant à son dernier instant, était heureux car il avait enfin put réalisé son souhait, il put donc quitter ce monde la tête haute. Siegfried était un élément important dans la stratégie de la faction noir. En effet, sur le champ de bataille, il devait protégé Lancer des attaques ennemies grâce à son invulnérabilité, Étant en retrait, lancer pouvait utilisé Kazikli Bey. Assassin se chargeait des master ennemies, et semai le chaos dans leurs rangs au coté de Berserker. Rider aurait guidé les Golems et contrôlé la situation avec Caster, pendant qu'Archer agirait en tant que support en couvrant ses alliés et en créant des failles dans leurs rangs. En théorie, cette stratégie était parfaite. Mais puisqu'ils ont perdu Siegfried avant même le début du grand affrontement, la faction noir fut obligé de revoir leur stratégie. l'Homonculus qui ne possédait pas encore de nom décida de prendre le nom de Sieg en hommage à Siegfried et à son sacrifice. Lancer était furieux contre Rider et lui reprochait la mort de Saber, néanmoins, comme le souligna Chiron, la raison principal qui amena à la perte de Siegfried fut que Gordes le considérait comme un vulgaire familier qui n'était là que pour se taire et obéir, résultant finalement de la mort de ce dernier. Astolfo regretta de ne plus pouvoir lui parler. Mais il su que Siegfried partit ‘victorieux’ car il prit seul et sans hésitation la décision de se sacrifié pour l'Homonculus . Plus tard, Ruler eu un pressentiment, malgré le fait que Saber avait disparut, sa présence était toujours parmi eux. Elle parti donc enquêté et appris ce qui s'était passé. Suite à cela, elle s'en alla pour voir Sieg. Dans ses quartiers, Gordes fut bouleversé et se sentit humilié suite à la perte de Siegfried. Il commença à regretté de l'avoir traité comme un outil plutôt que comme un héros ayant sa propre personnalité. Lorsque Sieg était mourant, il a assisté aux souvenirs de Siegfried et a plus tard obtenu la capacités de se transformer en ce dernier. Shirou Kotomine théorise que le retour de Siegfried n'est pas un retour d'entre les morts mais plutôt une possession. Sieg était un avatar qui pouvait supporter la puissance d'un esprit héroïque tel que Siegfried. Sa connexion avec lui (grâce au cœur de ce dernier) et le fait qu'il soit un homonculus (un être possédant une âme jeune et pur) permis à Siegfried de descendre du Trône des Héros à partir de Sieg. [[Fate/Grand Order|'Fate/Grand Order']] Premier Graal- A.D: 1431 - France - Orléans: Guerre de Cent Ans du Dragon Malfaisant Siegfried est un allié du protagoniste et de Mash Kyrielight. Dans ce premier chapitre, il ne possède aucun souvenir de son combat contre Fafnir. A.D: 2016 - Salomon: Grand Temple du Temps Il est parmi les servants présents à Orléans pour aider Chaldea contre les piliers du démon. Capacités Légende et Adaptation Nous voulons ajouter que l'auteur de Fate/Apocrypha s'est inspiré de la légende de Siegfried en grande partie pour créer le personnage. Néanmoins, il reste un personnage de fiction adapté au goût du jour, c'est à dire que son histoire est interprété par un auteur japonais de notre époque. Il y a bien sûr eu des ajouts, des inventions ainsi que des omissions. Il n'a pas suivi la légende à la lettre et il se laisse de la liberté pour que le scénario du personnage coïncide avec ses attentes / le scénario de l'histoire qu'il écrit etc... Nous pouvons prendre pour exemple les attributs d'Achilles dont Siegfried est grandement inspiré. En effet, dans leur légendes respectives ces deux héros partagent des points communs: * Ils sont d'ascendance divine --> Achilles (Thetys) / Siegfried (Odin) * Ils sont invulnérables mais ont tout les deux un point faible --> Achilles fut plongé dans le fleuve Styx mais son talon n'entra pas en contact avec l'eau / Siegfried se baigna dans le sang d'un dragon mais une feuille vint se fixer sur son dos et n'entra pas en contact avec le sang. * Ils sont morts jeune mais leur légende est rester connue jusqu'à nos jours Dans l'univers Fate leur légende ont subit une interprétation pour plus de cohérence avec l'univers: * Achilles garde son ascendance divine et ne peut être blesser que par des servants possédant un caractère divin. Dans son cas, connaitre son point faible n'est pas d'une grande utilité. * Siegfried perd son ascendance divine et son invulnérabilité est représenté par son noble phantasme "Armure de Fafnir", par contre, connaitre son point faible peut être un atout selon les capacités de votre servant. Combat Sigfried vs Karna (Manga).jpeg|Karna constate l'invulnérabilité de Siegfried Siegfried vs Mordred 2.gif|Siegfired vs Mordred I Siegfried vs Mordred.gif|Siegfried vs Mordred II Siegfried vs Karna.gif|Siegfried vs Karna (Anime) Siegfried receive Archer's attack.jpeg|Siegfried recevant une flèche de plein fouet Siegfried est un Chasseur de Dragons de renommée célébré dans la Chanson des Nibelungen. Il est donc con sidéré comme un des plus grands piliers dans la stratégie de la Faction Noire '''durant la Guerre du Graal Supérieur. Étant un élément centrale dan s leur stratégie, il était originellement situé en première ligne et était le protecteur de Lancer (Vlad III). Son statut de Chasseur de Dragon fait de Siegfried un adversaire redoutable pour les dragons mais également pour tout les servants ayant des attributs draconnique comme Artoria Pendragon ou Mordred. Néanmoins, suite à son immersion dans le sang du dragon Fafnir, il est également vulnérable aux servants qui o nt l'attribut de Chasseur de Dragons. Il peut également être invoquer en tant que Rider. Considéré comme étant invulnérable par Vlad III et Karna, Siegfried est un excellent épéiste dont les capacités ont depuis longtemps dépassés ceux d'un simple humain. De plus, il est armé de la fameuse épée légendaire Balmung, capable de lancer une attaque à grande portée particulièrement efficace contre une armée. La pierre bleu incrustée dans la garde de l'épée contient du mana de "l'âge des dieux" ce qui permet d'utiliser Balmung de manière optimale avec une petite quantité contenue dans le joyau. La vitesse d’accumulation en mana de Balmung est extrêmement plus rapide que celle d'une arme normale capable libérer un noble phantasme de type Anti-Armée. Néanmoins, Siegfried ne peut pas instantanément remplir le mana qu'il utilise pour ses attaques. Sur le champ de bataille, Siegfried combat en première ligne et protège ses frères d'armes. En tant que servant, il est "robuste, fort et intimidant", c'est une véritable forteresse mouvante grâce a son "Armure de Fafnir" qui bloque les attaques normales jusqu'au rang B ainsi que tout les nobles phantasmes jusqu'au rang B+. Des adversaires tel qu'Achilles sont incapable de le blesser sans avoir recours à un noble phantasme. Même contre ceux qui peuvent le blesser comme Karna, Siegfried est capable de recevoir des attaques directes, même sur des points vitaux, sans se soucier des dommages reçu car son armure les réduit considérablement, il n'en ressort qu'avec des blessures superficielles, des blessures qu'un maître pourrait aisément soigner. (les attaques normales jusqu'au rang B n'ont aucun effets tandis que les attaques de rang supérieures A, A+ équivaudrait à des attaques de rang E). Néanmoins, il possède un point faible. En effet, lorsqu'il s'est baigné dans le sang du dragon, une feuille de tilleul s'est fixé sur son dos, cette petite zone ne bénéficie pas de l'invulnérabilité de l'armure de Fafnir. De plus, suite à une malédiction, il ne pas couvrir cette zone avec une armure et si il est touché a cette endroit, il sera très difficile pour un mage de le soigner. Étant un héro de renom, découvrir son identité reviendrait à connaitre son point faible, c'est pour cela qu'il n'utilise son noble phantasme qu'en dernier recours. Son maître Gordes, ira jusqu'à lui interdire de parler. Malgré cette inquiétude, il n'existe toutefois pas beaucoup de héros qui ont les capacités de pouvoir atteindre son point faible en plein combat, c'est donc le servant de class Assassin qui représente la plus grande menace puisqu'il peut camoufler sa présence. '''Attributs Armour_of_Fafnir_Apocrypha.gif|Armure de Fafnir|linktext=Armure de Fafnir Balmung_Activation_Apocrypha.gif|Balmung: noble phantasme|linktext=Balmung Activation Balmung Noble phantasm.jpeg|Siegfried active son Noble Phantasme (Manga) Siegfried's Weak point.jpeg|Le point faible de Siegfried Faisant partie de la classe Saber, Siegfried possède l'épée légendaire Balmung qui est un noble phantasme de rang A+ et EX. Cette épée peut être considérée soit comme démoniaque a cause de l'origine qu'elle partage avec Gram / ou Sainte dépendant de la personne qui la manie, sa femme Kriemhild par exemple l'utilise pour se venger en décapitant Hagen. Comme beaucoup de servants de classe Saber, Siegfried possède une maitrise de la capacité "Riding". La capacité de son Armure de Fafnir lui a fait perdre son attribut de "Résistance magique" puisqu'il ne peut être blesser peut importe la nature de l'attaque (Armes, Magie). Il possède également "Golden Rule" car il s'est emparé du fameux trésor des Nibelungen gardé par Fafnir, sa chance diminue a cause de cet attribut. Durant sa vie, son royaume était le plus prospère de la région, il organisait souvent de grand banquets et des tournois, les récompenses obtenues étaient si grandes que même les plus grandes caravanes avaient du mal à les transporter. Ce trésor ce manifeste par le noble phantasme "Das Rheingold" qui peut également être invoquer avec "Fafnir". Développement Création et Conception Siegfried fut créer par TYPE-MOON pour un projet de jeu vidéo en ligne finalement annulé. Son Chara-Design fut effectué par KN un dessinateur qui faisait partie de l'équipe chargée du projet de jeu vidéo en ligne Fate/Apocrypha. Yuuichirou Higashide et Kinoko Nasu se sont occupé du scénario du personnage. Plus tard se fut Ototsugu Konoe qui devint le dessinateur de Siegfried dans la nouvelle Fate/Apocrypha ainsi que Fate/Grand Order. Anecdotes Ototsugu Konoe à dit qu'à chaque fois qu'il dessinait l'armure de Siegfried, sa main n'était pas épargné car il avait un grand nombre de ligne à dessiné. Le Servant favori de Yuuishirou Higashide dans Fate/Grand Order est Siegfried. Kinoko Nasu le créateur de la série Fate lui dit "Ton Siegfried fait peur!" parce qu'il était au niveau 50 alors que le reste était au niveau 30-40. Références en:Saber of Black Catégorie:Personnages de Fate Catégorie:Personnages de Fate/Apocrypha Catégorie:Servant Catégorie:Personnages de Fate/Grand Order Catégorie:Humains Catégorie:Bien-Aimé de Brynhildr Catégorie:Esprit Héroïque